


The Lake

by RobotWitchcraft



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotWitchcraft/pseuds/RobotWitchcraft
Summary: Mr. Tickle and Mr. Bump hang out, feat. Mr. Tickle being an anime girl and Mr. Bump being an anime protag.
Relationships: Mr. Bump/Mr. Tickle
Kudos: 4





	The Lake

Mr. Tickle sat patiently on the park bench. The rays of light from the now-rising moon reflected off his soft orange skin, and he smiled, as he stared at the object of his affection as it approached him.

Mr. Bump.

Possibly the most unlucky Mr. Man, and yet he was best friends with the most mischeivious one, whether Mr. Tickle would admit it or not. His delicate blue skin, his dainty white bandages, his little giggles whenever Mr. Tickle did what he was named after, Mr. Tickle loved all of it.

And here he was, standing right in front of him. 

Mr. Tickle stood up from the bench and thought about holding Mr. Bump's hand for a moment, before shaking the thought and instead opting for putting his arms behind his back. Mr. Bump gave a shy smile, and the two started on towards the path.

As they trodded on, Mr. Tickle noted that Mr. Bump had seemed distracted about something, but couldn't exactly tell what. Always one to speak his mind, he asked.

"Mr. Bump? Is something wrong? You seem kinda out of it."

Not one to hesitate on sharing his feelings, Mr. Bump quickly replied. "A little bit."

"Here." Mr. Tickle pointed to a small step in front of the illuminated lake, ducklings and swans slowly gliding through the body of water. 

The two sat down on the step. Mr. Tickle watched the ducks and patiently waited for Mr. Bump to tell him what was wrong as the blue Mr. Man collected his thoughts. 

"Okay, so," Mr. Bump finally spoke, and Mr. Tickle directed his attention towards him. "This is hard to explain, but, I just feel like I don't have much of a personality...? I don't know."

Mr. Tickle's brows furrowed. If only he knew how much the orange Mr. Man admired him.

"I just feel like the only thing interesting about me is how clumsy and unlucky I am! There's nothing else to me!" Mr. Bump was on the verge of tears and looked down at the ground, until he felt a somehow familiar warmth grace his hand. He looked up and saw the orange Mr. Man on the edge of sobbing as well. His cheeks were bright red, nicely complimenting his skin color. 

Mr. Tickle wiped his eyes with his forearm and sniffled. "Sorry, I'm just... empathetic." Mr. Tickle rested his hands on Mr. Bump's and held them up, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. His voice shook with emotion. "Don't say that about yourself. Ever again."

Mr. Bump was startled at his shift in tone, contrasting Mr. Tickle's usual silly and carefree personality.

"Mr. Bump, there's so many great aspects about you, I can't even begin to describe...you're kind, smart, caring, your laugh is adorable, your face, your body...it's all beautiful! Wahh, I'm going off on a tangent, aren't I?!" Mr. Tickle's face somehow grew into an even brighter red, which prompted a chuckle out of Mr. Bump. "The point is, the point is...I don't like it when you put yourself down, Mr. Bump! I love you too much to let you do that!"

Mr. Tickle lifted his hands and put his palms to his face to hide his ever-growing blush. Mr. Bump eyed him curiously, his cheeks a soft pink and his eyes glistening. He picked his hands up and lightly guided Mr. Tickle's hands away from his face. Mr. Bump looked at him and smiled. "Mr. Tickle...thank you." Mr. Tickle looked up. "I love you too, Mr. Tickle. Gosh, you're so cute..." Mr. Bump wiped a stray tear off Mr. Tickle's face with his thumb. "You're so funny. You make so many people so, so happy...say, were you implying earlier that being empathetic was a bad thing? Mr. Tickle, that's just one of many qualities that makes you so lovable..." Mr. Bump traced his finger along Mr. Tickle's chest, as he tried to hold back a giggle.

"Mr. Bump..." Mr. Tickle choked out. He rested his hands on Mr. Bump's face and leaned in, pressing his lips against his. Mr. Bump's eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around Mr. Tickle. He tasted like citrus. Mr. Bump broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He tightly hugged him, and Mr. Tickle returned it, wrapping his long arms around him a few times. The duo turned their gaze to the lake. Mr. Tickle retracted from the hug and put an arm around Mr. Bump as they stared in awe at the body of water. Mr. Bump soon grew drowsy, and fell asleep at Mr. Tickle's side. Mr. Tickle turned to him, lovingly gazing at the object of his affection. 

And there he was, laying right on him.


End file.
